why me
by dark angel vs light angel
Summary: i never though of this happening to me it was just like all those other dreams but why did this one have to feel so real!
1. The begin of the end

Im sorry I don't own naruto T.T

Umm hi…

I suppose I should introduce myself to you.

Hi my name is Scarlett Ashwood. Yes my name has a double t get over it; I like my name and always do. My nick name is scar for short. I'm fifteen on June the 7th in 6 months. I live in the sunshine coast even though it's hardly sunny. My hair is blond, brown, black and red but the tips a blood red. Everyone thinks I dip my hair in blood which I don't. it's halve way down my back. I'm not pretty or ugly. I'm not really tall everyone just giants around me, I'm fun size. I have bluey green eyes with gold in one eye, also my eyes change to a more aqua color when I go in water. I love anime and manga, I breathe it. I'm addicted to my ipod and phone it goes everywhere and anywhere I go, I even sleep with it. All my friends describe me as to have many personalities manly hypo and happy which my inside is the opposite.

(First pov) (My pov)

Most people never had much though of death. But it all changed to me. I started to think off death more and more.

I was running in a forest, you could see the tears streaming down my face. I hated crying. Someone or something was chasing me; I didn't know I just kept running. The tear started running faster but I didn't care I just didn't want to stop. All I remember was the sensation of running through air, then stupid gravity didn't help at all, I started plunging toward the ground I looked down and realize it was a long fall I closed but eyes.

I open my eyes to waking up in my bedroom again.-sign-. I realize there was sweat dripping down my face and that I was breathing heavily.

"The dream felt so real" I spoke out loud.

I had been having theses dreams for two months but this one felt so real this time. That I wasn't watching over someone's shoulder that it was happening to me.

I took a few deep breaths to make my breathing normal. I grabbed my phone out of my pants pocket and flipped it open it read '7:02am' –sign- 'it time to get ready for school' I whispered under my breath as I walked towards the shower. I liked my school because we get to wear anything we want, but some of the preps take advantage of that and wear sluttish clothing like those skit that show your ass and most off them stuff their bra.

I snickered of remembering what they do.

By the way this is my first fan fiction

Please review XD


	2. what a day

I am extremely sorry that this one is so short I promise I'll make the next one longer and hopefully more interesting XD

Im trying to up load another chapter up tomorrow or the next day being that I will be going to Hong Kong.

I sadly do not own naruto

(3rd pov)

20 minutes later Scarlett came out of her bathroom with purple skinny jeans, a black and rainbow belt, a black singlet with random rainbow smiley faces, a silver peace long necklace, with a short silver and crystal necklace, white glow in the dark shoes with random writing on it, her hair was up in two mess buns with fringe left out long. She walked down stair and jumped on the couch and turned the TV on to the news.

'Breaking news a young girl named Sasha primrose, she's 4 years old with auburn hair and aqua eyes. She hasn't been seen for 2 days ago, she was last seen around Seishin-tekina (spiritual) forest….'

At that Scarlett jumped off the couch and ran out the door and down the street toward Seishin-tekina (spiritual) forest.

As she ran toward the forest she had the news replay in her head the image was clear to her.

Fear struck her like extremely sharp knifes going through her. The pain of it made her fall to her knees and crock in pain. She looked up to have Seishin-tekina forest staring right back at her. She stood up with her breath returning to normal. She took in her surroundings of the forest as she walking towards it soon being taken in to its beauty.

(Scarlett's pov)

As I was walking in the forest my dream started to play back to me. When I opened my eyes I realized I had been crying. I wiped a way the evidence as I did I saw white piece of paper stapled to trees. They were all missing kids. I was shocked back to reality and pictured the little girl again, It just hit me "she…. She looks like me when I was younger".

-Sign-.

The bushes behind and in front of me started to racial and start to get closer.

I got ready to start running but stop as I heard the voices.

"Yes she's the one! We must keep her here"…

I though for a second they were talking about me but stop as I felt two ting arm rap around my leg. I looked down and saw….

It's the little girl. I quickly looked up and saw bright syrupy eyes glaring at me. I felt movement at my leg as I looked down and saw the little girl crying.

"It's ok, it's ok" I cried repeatedly.

I sensed movement behind us, at that I quickly bent down to the girls' high and whispered in her ear "jump on my back" she as soon as I said it. At that I sprinted off as fast as I could.

I could here people shouting for us to come back but I didn't want to stop and let them people have her.

After a few minutes of running I looked behind me and saw 5 pairs of glowing brown eyes, only just behind me.

Maybe I should keep an eye on where I'm go…"I started to say but was cut short of Sasha screaming "stop" but it was too late.

**Im sorry that I left it on a cliff hanger ill try and stop that ;) **

**Special thanks to **

**Alligatorface24**

**Persephonae**


	3. a suprise meeting

**Ok as I promised a new chapter and its longer this time I try and keep the length longer as I write but it may take me longer than to upload them( a week max maybe XD)**

**I wont be up loading an chapter for a few weeks because im going to Hong Kong. **

**I am also sorry if my spell isn't the best but I have tried my best to fix everything up, its just my computer doesn't have a spell check and I know im not the best at it even though this it my first ever fan fiction and thank you all those people who reviewed, and I will try and do what you say if you have any idea which you would like me to add I will try and add it into it someway or another. **

**Special thanks to**

**ShellyCullen**

**Frenzal**

**Recap **

**Scarlett's pov**

I could here people shouting for us to come back but I didn't want to stop and let them people have her.

After a few minutes of running I looked behind me and saw 5 pairs of glowing brown eyes, only just behind me.

Maybe I should keep an eye on where I'm go…"I started to say but was cut short of Sasha screaming "stop" but it was too late.

**Chapter 3**

**Scarlett's pov**

We fell off the side of the cliff and kept falling. I went into shock. I screamed at the top of my lungs" why did this happen to me why?"

I started to cry again.

I closed my eyes waiting for impact, but it didn't come.

Soon after that, I open my eyes to the feeling of floating. I had to take a double take because all I could see is a bright light.

Looked back to see the little girl had tears streaming down her face. Her aqua eyes were puffy from all the crying.

I looked back at the light and though maybe I can go towards the light. I snickered and it started to get loud and loud.

I started to snort from laughing at the memory of my friends always saying don't go towards the light.

"Hey do you want to want...t to ... go. To…wards it?" I gasped out as I pointed towards the light.

You could see that she was thinking. You could almost hear her brain twining.

She looked at me and shocked her head.

I sighed. "What do you want to do? Do you just want to stay here and float? Here you can stay on my back and then will go towards the light ok? It might be an adventure behind the white curtain"

Her grip on me got tighter as I spoke, then I felt her nod into my back.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming…." I repeated under my breath as I remember what dory kept saying on finding Nemo.

Once we were surrounded by light the feeling of falling came again.

Sasha started to scream as i9 felt her hands let go of me.

I turned around and tried to reach her but my back contacted ground.

I felt the air taking out of me as Sasha landed on me. She started to cry again.

"Oh shut up will you child it's hard enough that she brought you here!" was spoken as a womanly figure with red hair appeared. I looked at her and took a double take.

"Ku…kushi…na…. Kushina Uzumaki… ok … ok breathe Scarlett breathe it's only Naruto's mum the one that was the jinchūriki holder of the 9 tailed fox before naruto".

"Come on don't lecher the poor girl she know basically nothing of the ninja world, only of her world!" came a voice from behind me, I turned to sand facing the fourth Hokage.

"You got to be kidding me its Minato Naruto's dad…" was all I remember saying before I hit the floor and the light faded to darkness.

**Im sorry this is all I had time to write because I wanted to put this up as soon as possible.**

**Please review **

**Dark angel vs light angel **


	4. a suprise meeting part 2

Hi hi it's me again I'm soooo sorry I haven't been able to up load for a bit but I've been busy and on holiday in Hong Kong. I hope all of youse are or did have a good New Year celebration I felt lonely without my friends by my side this year. Ok as promised I tried to write more while I was away but I haven't typed it all up cause me lazy well I have 121 page written in hand n my little note pad about a5 size ill try and type it up and edit it up fast but I might be a bit busy with school work soon.

I'm sorry everyone I have fixed everything I could find in the other chapter which I made mistakes on I hope you like this chappy.

Ok I do not own naruto but I wish I did but I don't.

I've got a question for any of youse out there! If any of you want or need to know something or to me to explain something better I can and I'm willing to. Also if you want me to add anything I might be able too, and if you have a favourite songs which you like tell me ok will here's the story.

-Recap-

"Oh shut up will you child it's hard enough that she brought you here!" was spoken as a womanly figure with red hair appeared. I looked at her and took a double take.

"Ku…kushi…na…. Kushina Uzumaki… ok … ok breathe Scarlett breathe it's only Naruto's mum the one that was the jinchūriki holder of the 9 tailed fox before naruto".

"Come on don't lecher the poor girl she know basically nothing of the ninja world, only of her world!" came a voice from behind me, I turned to sand facing the fourth Hokage.

"You got to be kidding me its Minato Naruto's dad…" was all I remember saying before I hit the floor and the light faded to darkness.

Chapter 4

Kaika's pov

I looked down on the girl who save me and looked up at the guy which Scarlett called Minato.

"Send me home I miss my mommy I don't wanna be here, let me go home pwease Mr Minato pwease?"

"I'm sorry, sorry I...I can't you weren't meant to come here back there you were..."Minato replied.

"You were meant to die back there little girl those people wanted to kill you I don't know why but you were their next target okay face it. It your time we were sent to do this for her she need this or she would never be herself again" kushina said sadly "it more harder for us because we don't want to do this too you ever if just destiny, if it was my choose I would want you to live but I can't I'm not god... well".

"close your eyes and think of your wonderland the place where you want to live your fantasy" minato voice was heard as a whisper in my ear as I closed my eyes and pictured my wonder/ fantasy with my family I felt myself falling into warmness, comfit and love...

Scarlett pov

I heard people talking around me. I wanted to know what they were talking about. No I need to know but I couldn't wake up stupid silliness again 'gosh scar why do you faint at an anime character which seems so real, wait they were really that wasn't a dream.

I felt myself be lifted of the ground and onto something soft. At the feeling of the arms that were around me I started to hear people talking again and muttering something.

The feeling of falling came quickly this time I didn't have time to scream as I blanked out.

Naruto world about half an hour later

'Arch' I mumbled as I woke up to be bond to a tree.

"Who are you and why did you fall from the sky?"Hissed a voice from beside my left ear.

"No it can't be Orochimaru no... It is crap" I groaned in my head.

"Answer me girly" he hissed," and how do you know of me?"

I really didn't know how I was going to explain to a character from naruto that he's part of an anime.

" I fell out of a tree, my name is Scarlett and I come in peace" I said sweetly" I know of you because of the forest I was walking through and I heard talk that you had came pass. Also can you tell me where the hell I am because I'm lost and can you untie me if you are sane please because it's painful" I said tugging on it.

I stood up as the rope loosen, Orochimaru started to talk "you're in the land of the fire about 2 hours away from konaha".

"Are we taking her with her or killing her? Lord Orochimaru" a voice was from behind the tree.

Taking her of because we could use her can you feel her chakra it's amazing why do you hide it Dear, there's no point" Orochimaru smirked as he grabbed my face and inspected it.

"Me have chakra bahahaha your joking now I don't believe you hahaha really I wish I did but still" I said a jumped out of his grip and ran towards the water, "I'm not going with you and that is that!"

I felt Kabuto gain on me and throw something towards me as I turn around to protect myself. Felt the needles dig into my body and felt myself fall backwards and hit the ground.

"Prick" I gritted through my teeth, as I stood up.

The pain came next in a shock I fell to my knees in pain. I bite my lip. "Fudge cookies" I started to try and stand up.

As soon as I was up I ran towards the forest. I plan my escape was to run towards the closes village. But I failed because I ran into something and started to fall backward but was caught by someone and put into bride style. I closed my eyes as I signed from the pain while listening to the people arguing.

"Hand the girl over she'll come in good use for lord Orochimaru, he wants the girl!"

"He's not having her end off that"

He's not have her she'll be good for the Akatsuki because even Samehada is even scared of her, thee other villages can't find out about her"

I tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy. "Maybe if I speak it might be easier"

I concentrated to opening my eyes as I did the bright light hit me. I cursed. After a while I was able to see where I was. Orochimaru and Kabuto were on one side and Itachi was beside me. 'Who was holding me?' I looked up to blue.

"Put me down" I whisper. I repeated myself but louder "put me down Kisame" I shouted which only came out like a whisper. I felt all eyes on me.

Kisame placed me down and let go off me. I took a few steps forward but started to fall forward but someone caught me. I turned behind me to see Itachi with is sharigan glaring at them.

"you can't have this girl she know Kisame's name and you can see in her eyes that she knows more that what she is letting on so we will not let you have her" Itachi said.

I tried to stand up but Itachi kept hold of me so it was harder.

"You shouldn't be able to move let alone speck those needle have paralysing poison in them you should almost be fully parlayed" Kabuto said smiling.

I felt Itachi grip loosen a bit and took it an opening to try and stand. I was a bit wobbly but still standing on my own two feet. I started to pant from effect.

"Calm down your going to kill yourself if you keep that up" Kabuto shouted.

"I'd rather die than be one of your test subjects, also I'm stronger than what you think" I gritted through my teeth.

"You are Scarlett" a voice spoke in my head. The voice seems familiar.

"Minato" I signed in relief.

" Scarlett I need you to do this jutsu it might seem familiar to you in good time, here take my hand you will get my memories and know all my jutsu's I have ever known, whatever you do don't go with Orochimaru. He just wants to use you for your clan's power. Ohhh and Scarlett"

"Yeah"

"Please remember everything soon try and remember that, you need to know, if you want to survive, here" "ok I will what is the clan... I mean my clans name is?"

"Genso no tsubasa (elemental wings) would be a good idea"

"How do you wait don't worry" taking his hand and had the wind fly past me as all his memories sunk into me.

I opened my eyes to see Orochimaru staring at me. I realized I was glowing a bright white light around me. I started to pull the needle out of me and throw then in the air. I started to the jutsu which minato showed me and felt familiar, I did a few hand signs and made wind needles and let them hover. It was only see able for the user (aka me). I held the tiger hand sign and blew a small fireball, and sent the jutsu toward Orochimaru and Kabuto. The shock wave from the explosion shock me back as I fell I felt arm rape around me and put me bridal style. I looked up to see Itachi with his sharigan still blasting. I looked into them as he looked into my eyes as I felt myself fall into the darkness.

"Stupid Itachi" i mumbled as I feel a sleep.

Well here you guys go I was busting to have this public and this was a fun chapter to write I was at my friends house while she was writing her story and it was funny cause she keep asking me about stuff and I found this girl which made these videos on YouTube. There awsome wow amazingly funny some of them. Me and my friend couldn't stop watching the starting theme and one of the episodes which was funny here's a link too it

.com/user/xSakiUchiha#p/u/5/hWZ2wiFShHU

Also everyone I would love to know if you guys/girls would like me to do a drawing or drawings for this so you could get a better look at what she looks like and all=..=.

Well me signing out dark angel vs light angel

p.s hope to hear from you all


	5. questions

okay hello mina san (everyone)

im sorry that this is not an up date but i promise yous i will try and update before school starts okay.

i want to ask all of yous a question and i would like you to answer truthly because i going to try my best at this okay.

1. should i update more often (Y/N)

2. should i make them longer(Y/N)

3 this is just an idea but should i draw i picture of what i think she looks like(Y/N)

i wanted to ask you guys what i should do so i know if im doing the right think or no

i thought of do a drawing because my friends keep say im good at drawing but i want to push it too its limits okay well i hope you guys all had a great holiday in all.

i hope too here from yous all

dark angel vs light angel signing out...


	6. memory's follow back

Ohayo gozaimasu (good morning)

Konnichi wa (hello)

Konban wa (good afternoon)

Mina san (everyone)

Recap

"You are Scarlett" a voice spoke in my head. The voice seems familiar.

"Minato" I signed in relief.

" Scarlett I need you to do this jutsu it might seem familiar to you in good time, here take my hand you will get my memories and know all my jutsu's I have ever known, whatever you do don't go with Orochimaru. He just wants to use you for your clan's power. Ohhh and Scarlett"

"Yeah"

"Please remember everything soon try and remember that, you need to know, if you want to survive, here" "ok I will what is the clan... I mean my clans name is?"

"Genso no tsubasa (elemental wings) would be a good idea"

"How do you wait don't worry" taking his hand and had the wind fly past me as all his memories sunk into me.

I opened my eyes to see Orochimaru staring at me. I realized I was glowing a bright white light around me.

I started to pull the needle out of me and throw then in the air. I started to the jutsu which minato showed me and felt familiar, I did a few hand signs and made wind needles and let them hover. It was only see able for the user (aka me).

I held the tiger hand sign and blew a small fireball, and sent the jutsu toward Orochimaru and Kabuto.

The shock wave from the explosion shock me back as I fell I felt arm rape around me and put me bridal style.

I looked up to see Itachi with his sharigan still blasting. I looked into them as he looked into my eyes as I felt myself fall into the darkness.

"Stupid Itachi" I mumbled as I feel a sleep.

-Scarlett past-

I opened my eyes to be staring at a movie of my past.

There were pictures and short videos of my life. The screen flicked to when I was at my karate upgrade testing to get into the blue belt level. I finished off with a flying cyclone kick and smashed my opponent to the ground with the final blow. Over all that day I pass all the test thanks too sensei Ruth. Short, red hair, very muscular and average height, and she is strict yet kind which treat her students like her own kids and my training partner Micheal . Micheal spiky black hair good looking, very brave, occasionally bragging and boasting, always showing off to the girls, and when he does, Ruth always knows and tells him off, but he nice for being my punching bag and helping me train.

I started too get butterflies in my stomach because of the feeling of missing the good old times with my friends.

I felt my self trembling with a coughing fit. I tried to stop but, I couldn't.

After a few minutes of coughing I finally stopped and closed my eyes.

- Present time-

I reopened them to see Itachi and Kisame looking down at me. I tried to speck but it felt like my jaw was glued shut. I started to pull myself up but was pushed back down by a worried looking Kisame.

"Kisame we have to hurry if we want her too live" itachi spoke

"Why cant we kill her or leave her here, she weak enough, we don't know if pein/pain will let her stay let alone join, she looks pathetic" he growled back.

"oh udasai blue fishy boy, yer yer I can hear you, im weak cause I have poison in my stream, it's hard enough to talk let alone move" I coughed out.

After about three choughs I felt something drizzle down my lip. I touched it with my thump and felt the dampness on my thump and I brought it up to eye level to see it was scarlet red. I started to cough again but I felt the wetness scatter over my hand.

"We have to take her to the legendary sanin Tsunade, she has been spotted in the village near by here called Tanzaku Town" Itachi spoke. "I'll send a message to leader Sama why we will be taking a little longer, then necessary, you can seek medical attention from Tsunade".

I started to giggle as itachi spoke for no reason which ended with coughs. I felt eyes on me, as I turned toward itachi but was lost in his sharigan.

I felt sleep tug on the corner of my eyes. I tried to fight it but lost. "Darn weasel chi using sharigan to knock…me…" was all I could manage before everything went dark.

-Itachi pov-

'What happen to her?, where is she from?, who is she?' kept ticking in my mind over and over again. 'That jutsu I've never seen it before apart from years ago, when I was a genin…I wonder how she knew how too do it… are im an uchiha no emotion itachi remember'…

"Itachi what's the matter is it her" Kisame nodded towards Scarlett.

"hn"

"I'm wondering how much longer till we find her1" Kisame blurted out.

I stopped in from of a shop as the door was thrown open.

A woman with blonde hair, a purple mark on her forehead and a green coat came out folded by a girl with black hair holding a pink pig.

"The legendary sanin Tsunade?" I spoke to the women. Tsunade turned to run for it but was stopped by Kisame's hand, "DON'T!" he spoke to her.

"What do you two want?, I'm a busy woman!" she snapped back.

"Im sorry for my ladies ruddiness its just she's having an off day…" the younger girl said.

"So what do ya want …?" Tsunade spoke.

"My friend here has been poisoned and is almost out of chakra, and I wanted to know ill give you money if you could possible heal her, Tsunade Sama" (Sama is polite).

-Tsunade's pov-

'Who are these people they seem …familiar meh' I start at the girl on the boys' back. She pretty cute I gotta say…

"Fine fine, shizune let take them to our apartment to heal her!" I smiled at the thought of the little girl at my mercy.

We started to walk toward the apartment when I stopped as I heard a few choughs which turned to worst chough sounding bloody. I turned around to see the cute girl on the boys back coughing, then she stop as blood started to drizzle down the side of her lip.

'Shit'.

Sorry that I had to finish it on a cliff hanger again well I hoped you liked it.

**Special thanks for reviewing**

**ShellyCullen**

**Kia**

**ShiaAkaskie**

**Frenzal**

**ke23**

**perkygirl23**

**AnimaAmore**

I want to thank my friend miki for helping me soo much and that she alsome and im glad she 1 of my friends and that I hope we stay friends for ever :D

**Dark angel vs light angel signing off…**


	7. the unbelieveable happened

Hi everyone it's me again. Sorry about the mix up and all but I wanted to tell you all I will be fixing all the chapters up to scratch. Well here you have chapter 7.

-recap-

"What do you two want?, I'm a busy woman!" she snapped back.

"Im sorry for my ladies ruddiness its just she's having an off day…" the younger girl said.

"So what do ya want …?" Tsunade spoke.

"My friend here has been poisoned and is almost out of chakra, and I wanted to know ill give you money if you could possible heal her, Tsunade Sama" (Sama is polite).

-Tsunade's pov-

'Who are these people they seem …familiar meh' I start at the girl on the boys' back. She pretty cute I gotta say…

"Fine fine, shizune let take them to our apartment to heal her!" I smiled at the thought of the little girl at my mercy.

We started to walk toward the apartment when I stopped as I heard a few choughs which turned to worst chough sounding bloody. I turned around to see the cute girl on the boys back coughing, then she stop as blood started to drizzle down the side of her lip.

'Shit'.

"We have to run" I shout as I ran ahead.  
10 minutes later we arrived at shizune and my apartment.  
As soon as I got inside I chucked everything off the kitchen table.  
"Place her here!"  
The shorter person placed the girl gentle on the table and stepped back.  
I started to check her organs and bones.  
-Sign- there all good. I started to get the poison out of her blood stream before it could do anymore harm. As the poison was finally out of her blood stream she stopped coughing and relaxed a bit.  
At that I realized that she was out of chakra she had hardly touched it. She had a lot of chakra more then what I have seen in years since the Genso no tsubasa clan died.  
"You said she was low on chakra by she has hardly taped into it!" I spoke sternly at Itachi.  
"hn..." was all he replied.  
"who are you really, show yourself, shizune look after the girl!" I change into my fighting stance.  
Both the boys took their hats off.  
" Itachi Uchiha and Kisame hoshigaki, you both are s class criminals, wanted missing nin's, what in the five powerful lands do you want with this girl?"  
"we are taking her to leader sama, we also saved her from Orochimaru" Kisame answer, "hand the girl over".  
"not if you and Orochimaru wants her, she must be important for you too take interest in her, it is because of her power!" I spate back at them.  
"lady Tsunade" came a small voice from beside me. I turned to see the little girl with her eyes open.  
" yes ummm, what's your name?"  
" Scarlett Ashwood" she answered back with a cute little smile.  
" I'm can I hold your hand?" I looked at Kisame and Itachi to Scarlett and Shizune.  
"you shouldn't be awake yet"

I walked over too the little girl and held my hand out and took it back before she could grab it.  
"first what are you going to do?"  
"I'll show you".  
I held my hand out and she took mine and shizune hand to. At that a bright white light mixed with rainbow colors.  
I felt myself get drained of chakra I tried to let go but couldn't I looked over at shizune. I could tell she was having the same trouble. She was so strong. I felt something tick in my head. I started to scream as pain surpassed me. It felt like someone was going through my memories but forcefully.  
"I'm sorry so sorry I didn't mean too it just..." she said as she let go of me and shizune. As soon as she let go she started to fall backwards off the table bit itachi caught her. I felt myself fall backwards too and landed on blackness as it surrounds me...

Itachi pov

"let's go Kisame" I said as I readjusted Scarlett on my back. Go thing she looked like she was going to be out for a few hours.  
Kisame started to grumble that he want to fight someone.

3rd pov

A few hours later Kisame, itachi and Scarlett on itachi back, arrived at the akatsuki headquarters.  
Kisame check too she if there was anyone around then did the hand signs to lead them into the headquarters.

Itachi walk up to pain/pein's office and Kisame followed and knocked.  
"enter" came pain/pein's voice from behind the door. Both the boys entered the office and faced their leader.  
"is this the girl you were talking about itachi?" pein asked.  
"hn".  
"she has the hair but does she have to eyes to match it... When she wakes up sent her back here".  
"hn leader sama" he spoke before disappearing down to his and Kisame room with Scarlett.

Minutes, hours and 2 days past and Scarlett finally stride.

(Scarlett pov)

I opened my eyes to have that darn weasel starring at me, which turned into a glare with in seconds.  
"what are you glaring at?" I teased. After what felt like 3 minutes he final spoke.  
"Pain/pein wants to see you"  
"Umm so are ya going to show me the way weasel chi, wait... I'm at the Akatsuki's hideout, omg dizzy, is everyone here? or on missions, arrr I wanna meet them!" I jumped up on itachi's back.  
He signed out loud "hn"  
"you know Itachi Uchiha there are other words then hn, like yes, no, maybe, whatever, so stop saying hn" u told him.  
"hn" I got the replied back.  
I felt like ripping my hair out.  
"Itachi take me to Kisame please".  
Itachi started walking and turned down a hall. I got ready to jump and run ahead but was stopped by a pair of hands grabbing me from behind and pulling me back. I turned around to be facing pain/pein.  
" hi pein or is it pain my name is Scarlett Ashwood, I come in peace" I spoke in a funny voice.  
I held my hand out to shake it. I froze in shock because I didn't think he would know what to do when shaking hands. Pein grabbed my hand and shocked it firmly and held it.  
"Scarlett you are within the walls of the Akatsuki's so you must follow the rules here and call me leader sama do you understand?" pain/pein asked with a frown.  
"hai leader sama"  
"Itachi report please" Itachi nodded.  
"Orochimaru wanted this girl" nodding towards me "she used an unfamiliar jutsu. But what was weird is that it is a lost jutsu no complete it is a better version of a jutsu from the Genso no tsubasa clan, the only child from the air was working on a jutsu that look almost exactly like the one she performed but the whole clan is thought to be died about 10 years ago..."  
"Continue"  
" she uses a jutsu which is mixed of fire balls, wind needles and normal needles. The second jutsu happened when Tsunade was finished healing Scarlett. She should have been awake for a day or two. But she stood up and asked Tsunade for her hand and what Looked like when I have my sharigan activated was that she was photo copying Tsunade memories. There was bright white and dark red chakra glowing around her and then there was a bright white light. When the light had final disappeared, Tsunade and her student were on the floor unconscious. After that Scarlett turned toward Kisame and me. Her eyes has changed to a different color, hers eyes were like the sharigan but different at the same time. They were a dark aqua and she had two stars in each eye. Her eyes changed back then she fainted".  
"I didn't mean to hurt them!" I babbled out.  
"Get Scarlett a room ready itachi, I think she will be here a while. Scarlett I want to ask you some questions" he spoke as itachi walk out of the room.  
I nodded.  
"who are you really, is your real name Scarlett Ashwood or, did you make it up, are you from the clan which itachi spoke off, the thing is that you don't look like a ninja, if you are where's your head band?" pein asked.  
"my name is Scarlett Ashwood or that's what I think it is, I don't know if I'm from a clan or not, all I really know is that I'm from a different world not from this world, I don't have a real family I'm living with an adopted family which adopted me in when I was little, I can always fell that I'm missing something, like I forgot something. I just want o remember but something stopping me from finding it I can feel it" I started to cry. I stood up to desiring power, I wanted power it felt like when I was with Tsunade. I held out my hand and grasped pein's hand and felt something hit me it the back of the head as I fell to the ground. I looked to my right to see pein also on the floor starring at me.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm ..."  
"Scarlett what did you just do?" he asked.  
" I don't know it happened last time but something stopped me this time, something..." I spoke " arr.. What's wrong with my head, it hurts, it feels like people are..." was what I spoke before I was again crawling towards the darkness and being lifted up by a pair of arms again.

-Scarlett's dream world-

"Scarlett, Scarlett, open your eyes I need to talk to you, Scarlett" spoke a voice which sounded so beautiful.  
I opened my eyes to see a woman with long auburn wavy hair.  
" umm excuse me, who are you? And how do you know me".  
"kaika my darling how can you forget me your own mother my dear. It's been so long about 10 years since I last saw you were only 7 years old look at you now you grown so much, you look so beautiful darling" spoke as she rapped her arms around me. I started to cry as the bits of the clan came flashing back at me. There was blood ever were blood stained the earths ground.  
I opened my eyes to look at my mothers' face it looked the same as always.  
" kaika you better get back too your world, those people who you are with are starting to get worried especially Itachi, I think he has realized that it's you I don't know but I think he does. Okay kaika I missed you so much. I was hoping to live long enough to see you get marriage to the itachi uchiha boy because you two got along so well. It's time for me to go over and see your father. I wish I could stay longer but I can't it would only last for this long see you kaika the blooming child of the elemental wings clan. You should look in the mirror.  
I love you..." she smiled as she disappeared.

-end of Scarlett/kaika's dream-

I opened my eyes to itachi starring at me again. You could see worry flash in his eyes.  
"Weasel chi hey, kaika missed you, kaika has been a good girl, weasel chi" I smiled at him.  
"I though you said you were Scarlett kaika Chan" pein spoke behind me. I turned around to face him and looked up.  
"I though I was Scarlett because that was the name I was given in the other world. But my real name kaika Genso no tsubasa and I come from the Genso no tsubasa clan. My parents died I still trying to find out yet all my memory haven't come back yet yeah".  
There was a knock on the door.  
"come in" pein spoke.  
In walks deidara.  
I almost fainted. "Deidara right omg your one of my favorite characters say -yeah- or -un please or blow something up please".  
"leader sama who is she? yeah"  
"omg Deidara your alsome" I said grumping him.  
"get her off un" trying to shake me off him.  
I held on tighter. After a while he gave up and stood there. I jumped down then went behind him and jumped on his back and he groaned.  
"Deidara I called you here to fight kaika in a match to see if she is strong enough to join.  
"Why me leader sama why not someone else what did I do to deserve this!"  
"Deidara is your jutsu's will be a good match with kaika"  
" I understand yeah"  
"Let's go dei dei"  
"Oh by the way deidara don't try and kill her, Orochimaru wants her so we have to train her to become able to defend for her self" pein spoke before he and itachi went puff.  
"okay deidara to the place me are going to be fighting at, yay I get to verse dei dei. I wonder if your better than weasel chi"

A few minutes later we arrived in a inside field.  
I could feel that there was more than one person in thus room other than me and deidara.  
I jumped down from Deidara's back and looked around to see. Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and omg Tobi.  
I ran up to Tobi and gulped him.  
"omg jezz it's TOBI, Tobi's a really good boy" everyone sweat dropped but Tobi.  
"hey Tobi do you have chocolate and coffee" I ask sweetly. Tobi handed both things.  
"Tobi you're not a good boy..." Tobi's face dropped " your an extremely good boy" at that Tobi crushed me in a big hug saying I was a good girl.  
After Tobi let go if me I gobbled down 2 rows of chocolate and the whole cup of coffee.  
"Okay,imallgoodynow,areyoureadydeidara?"I spoke really fast.  
"hn" was replied again.  
I thought of starting off with some tai jutsu and bring, some of my karate into it.

The battle between me and deidara began. At the voice of someone shouting go I jumped up in the air and put my hands to feel if it was there.  
"Oh me goddess it's here I thought I for got you flash". I started too jumped around a pulled out my ipod and turned onto waves by dj satomi.  
I heard deidara move and then there was some puff sounds. I looked up to see birds flying towards me. I jumped than ran for it knowing they explode. I kept jumping around trying to find an opening, being that deidara is a long rang fighter his weakness is hand combat fighting so all I have to do is get close to him I thought.

I started to dance and sing along to waves.

( have to song playing in between)

"Come on dei dei can't you fight me, are you too scared to hurt me really, because to be able to hurt me you need to want to kill me because I'm getting bored here. Why don't we finish this sooner".  
"let make you bleed a little bit deidara" I whispered behind him.  
Deidara's reaction was just what I wanted. His face showed that he was terrified and was startled.  
"Tsk you need to learn how to hide you emotion dei dei maybe weasel chi can help you. Your scare of what I can do aren't you not many people know what I can do. Only weasel chi does. Now are you ready for the real fight or are you going to keep holding back on me dei dei" I spoke in his ear and jumped away laughing.  
"It might be a good idea if you get out of this geni jutsu!"  
"wait un when did you put it on me yeah"  
When I was jumped off you from gulping you and when I jumped on your back"  
"releases" he said as he did the hand sign.  
Deidara open his eyes to look at everyone starring at him.  
"okay you ready now dei dei" I ask from the other side of the inside field.  
"yeah un"  
"weasel chi needles please" I shouted to itachi.  
A felt the air around me change as itachi stood in front of me. He held out the needle and whispered "good luck chibi Chan"  
" hey don't call me shout itachi chi uchiha you bloody weasel blood fan boy get back here... What sorry dei dei about that I'll get him back for that later. Okay back to our fight".  
I throw the needles in the air and deidara jumped to go and dodge them but they didn't come near him they stopped in mid air.

"kaze no yaiba" I shouted. The air needles hovered.  
I started the hand signs for the housenka no jutsu (grand fireball technique). _hand signs_.  
"housenka no jutsu" I shouted and blew fire out of my mouth.  
The grand fireball technique hovered with the needles and the air needle which only seeable by its user.  
I add chakra threads to each of the hovering objects.  
I more my hands to throw it at deidara. Were he is, it's going to be impossible to dodge. I sent it towards him. It was almost going to hit him went I dismissed it.  
I took my earphones out and turned my ipod off.  
"thanxs deidara, next time I'll try and shot miner versions at your clay birds" I asked him.  
"un okay yeah"

-itachi's pov-

After the match between Kaika and deidara.  
I kept glaring at her. She just dodge everything deidara throws at her she's gotten stronger even those she hasn't been here. She said she didn't remember anything until today. She grown so much it's crazy. Why dies she always get to me. She knows we too well it's like, she knows everything about me.  
...wait... How does she know about the uchiha clan massacre. She wasn't here. I'll have to ask her later. I wonder where she learnt to dodge like that. Maybe in the other world. I should ask if she wants to go the akatsuki library so that we can talk and she can look up some more jutsu for herself to learn.

-Scarlett's pov-

I saw itachi glaring at me again.  
He started to walk to walk up to me.  
"what do you want Mr. weasel chi uchiha" I smiled.  
His left eye twitched.  
I giggle and lost it, "bahahahaha weasel chi's left eye twitched".  
"I was going to say that if you like, I could show you the library so you can see what you have missed blossom" he ignored the laughter from the others.  
"would you like me to show you?"  
I responded on jumping on his back.  
He started to walk then he flash stepped to the front on a pair of giant doors.  
I jumped off and walked in. There were halls and halls of books going on forever.  
"Can you help me find the area where you can find which has all the information on the past 10 years, and about my clan please weasel chi" I smiled at him "thanxs weasel chi".  
He showed the area and pointed towards a chair and table.  
"go over there hn".  
He came back with 10 books. I looked through the titles and saw.  
'four _leaf village, one on the Genso no tsubasa clan, three on the past 10 years and two on all the kekki genki'  
"thanxs again weasel chi, I think this will be all good information, can I take it with me?"  
"hn"  
"yays" I said as I hugged him then grabbed the books and ran down one of the halls towards the doors. I was almost was at the double door, when a dark red book fell off the self open.  
I picked up the book and red the cover. The cover was engraved in gold writing on it. It read the way of the eyes. The design had darker red eye in the background. I picked it up and put it on my pail and walked toward itachi room. I placed the book on the floor as I opened the door and grabbed the books again.  
I walked into the room and placed down the books in the corner and grabbed that book which had caught my eye. I stared at the front cover memorizing the front cover I turned to the front page and lad down on the bed. I was just about to start reading when my eyes started to yank for darkness. I gave in and fell asleep on itachi's bed.

-Kaika dream-

the dream hit me like a bucket of water. I felt the cold breeze after. I froze in shock at what I was looking at!

It was me but I was about seven. I was about to graduate from the academy with itachi the next day….

To be continued..

Sorry I wanted to write more but I didn't want to make this chapter too long well there you have it XD


	8. dreams

**Enjoy**

I walked into the room and placed down the books in the corner and grabbed that book which had caught my eye. I stared at the front cover memorizing the front cover I turned to the front page and lad down on the bed. I was just about to start reading when my eyes started to yank for darkness. I gave in and fell asleep on Itachi's bed.

-kaika's dream-

The dream hit me like a bucket of water being thrown at you. I felt the breeze on my back. I froze in shock at what I was seeing.  
It was little me. I looked about 7. The memories hit me.  
I was one of them early birds.  
I had no friends except a boy named Itachi Uchiha he also an early bird to at the academy. He was a year older than me. I still didn't understood why he put up with my annoyingness. He helped me train and I kept the fan girls away at school, I got many glares from the girl but I was creepy some guys liked him too.  
In a few days we both were going to graduate way before everyone else and I was going to be the youngest ever.

After my day at the academy. I walked to the Uchiha clan to ask Itachi something.  
I knocked on the door and Itachi's mother answered.  
" Umm is Itachi here Mikoto"  
"Itachi, kaika is here she wants to ask you something that seems important" she shouted.  
Itachi came slowly but steadily and stopped in front me.  
"Haha I'll be back after dinner okay" Itachi spoke to his mother as he walked straight past me and stopped.  
"hn" he said as he signalled me to come over to him.  
We started to walk before I started.  
"Itachi the reason why I asked you to come is because it seemed a bit fishy mean I started to walk home, so I came to get you because you are the only person apart from Sasuke, the hokage, my parents and yours".  
"You know I trust your gut feeling kaika chan"  
"yes I know weasel chi. I know it's just I don't know what you think..." I was stopped by Itachi focusing me to stop.  
I looked up to see the sharigan blasting through me.  
I looked away before I got stuck in the geni jutsu.  
"Itachi should I try and activate my eyes?"  
'No if something is wrong I'll figure it out with my sharingan"

After a while of walking towards the house I had live at since I was born. There was an exploding in front of us. After the exposing there was an ear piercing scream.  
I turned towards it but there was a flash of black in front blocking my way. ... Itachi...

"Run Scarlett get to your house and defend your family" at that I ran.

After a while I could see it. My house.  
All the way to the main house which I lived at blood had stained the ground, at around me I was starring at dead bodies.  
Another piercing scream was heard from behind me.  
I turned around too she my obaasan and ojisan get a kunai through were there heart should be.

Ifelt wetness running down my face.  
I shot off towards the house again but stop and turn as I felt chakra near. Two.  
I looked around to see two sound ninja's.  
I closed my eyes and reopened then to activate my kekki genki.

I jumped and grabbed both the sound ninjas heads, and it looked like head had just exploded blood was looting from where the head was ment to be as I dropped them.  
I started to run towards my house again. I felt 7 different chakras, haha-san, chichi-san, a real strong chakra and two weak chakra's with the one strong chakra and Itachi's chakra.  
I disowned my elemental eyes and ran straight into the house and felt Itachi's signing me to come up but I ignored. I felt the strong chakra coming closer to the house and stopping.  
"haha, chichi, haha, chichi. Where are you?" I shouted. There was no reply so I decide to head up to my room to Itachi. I stopped in front of the door and spoke.  
"I know you're in there you can come out weasel chi..." I felt something rap around my stomach and pull me down the stairs towards to shrine room.  
A scream slipped out of me as the person stop pulling me and dumped me on the floor.

I turned around to see the person with the huge chakra.  
"Orochimaru... no wonder those ninjas seemed familiar.  
Why must you kill my clan? What do you want with us" I spat out at him.  
He smiled.  
"Why watch your tongue little girl, maybe I can make you mine".  
At that I reopened my eyes to my elemental eyes blaring into his.  
"So your apart of this clan, the genso no tsubasa clan, hmmmm, you eyes tell me everything, you look like the youngest to unlock your kekki genki, I'm guessing your kaika, those eyes are different to most of the clan. Kabuto I like this girl take her".  
Kabuto went to grab me but someone grabbed me from behind.  
I turned around to see Itachi.  
"Weasel-chi" I sniffled. He let go of me and pushed me in to someone else. I looked up to see haha and chichi. I hugged them.  
"Dear we have to do it now if we don't they might get her!" haha cried and hugged me.  
"I'm sorry kaika we couldn't give you a better life but please live a happier life" she stood up.  
"Haha-san, chichi-san what are you talking about? What's happening, please tell me" I grabbed Itachi shirt.  
My tears were staining on his black shirt.  
"Don't leave me weasel-chi you're my only friend" I sobbed.  
"Kaika I have no choose, you have to go, they can't get their hands on you. You're the heir to your clan. Hn... don't cry kaika hime. I wanted to tell you something but I can't yet... I promise I will next time I see you, I promise" he hugged me while smiling.  
I let go and moved towards haha and chichi. They started to do some hand signs and chichi turned towards to me and spoke.  
"Uchiha san this will take a minute so say your goodbyes quickly"  
"what do you mean say your goodbyes chichi"  
"Uchiha san as soon as you are done saying goodbye run as fast as you can"  
"hn" Itachi replied.  
"It was nice knowing you kaika hime. If we meet again. I'll tell you it's a promise.  
"Okay bye weasel chi, chichi and haha I'll miss" I said as I gave Itachi a hug goodbye and a kiss on the cheek and I swear I saw his cheeks go red for a few seconds.  
After that he turned away and departed.  
I signed.  
I started to turn towards haha but the door blew open with force. I looked up to see Orochimaru and kabuto.  
"It's too late we have already finished it, you can't do a thing to her!" haha cried as the build around us shock and started to fall down on us I was about to jump out of the way but realized I couldn't move. The building crumbled and fell right through me and landed on my parents.  
Orochimaru smile. He did a few hangs signs and a thousand snakes headed towards me but when right through me. I looked down to see my arm fading.  
A huge explosion was heard then a "we will meet again and you will be mine". I closed my eyes.  
I remember who I am. Now I realized why I was in that Forrest so many years ago.  
I scream on the top of my lungs "why me".  
I pled to let me wake up.  
I opened my eyes to a white room and I was on a big white bed. I turned to my left to see my first ever friend asleep on a chair next to me.  
"What was you wanted to tell me weasel chi" I smiled as his face flung to a ready to attack face.  
A blubber chuckle came out of me.  
He turned to look at me and his eyes soften.  
"What's with that face weasel chi?", I spoke as I hugged him. He tensed then softened up.  
All of a sudden there were a few coughs in the back ground. I turned to a few face staring at me.  
I instantly barred my face into his black singlet.  
"You still where these?" while I tugged on it.  
"Well you scared me. You didn't wake up for 3 weeks. I didn't want to leave you alone with these people he whispered in my ear.  
"I kaika genso no tsubasa scared the legendary Uchiha Itachi bahahahaha, ohhh and when I was little I made him blush heheh and oh oh and smile" I could see his face go as hard as a brick.  
"Ok weasel chi I understand I won't tell them about your childhood but you were..."  
'Da du de de da du dea'  
"yay it's my alarm clock yay I missed you" I cradled the iPod. "I love be alive by stian k my favour alarm clock" I jumped up and started to try and robot dance but failed. I was stopped by a pain in my right shoulder and wetness drizzle slowly down my back. My eye sight started to get hazy. I started to fall back forwards but a pair of warm arms wrapped around me.  
"Kaika please don't go away again" Itachi whisper into my hair.  
"I'm just going to go to sleep for a bit" I felt him nod and gentle lift me up and place me back on the bed.  
I made my breathing and chakra seem like I was a sleep. I listen to what was happening around me when...  
"Itachi who is she?, how so you know her"  
"when I was still in the academy she was my first and only friend. She is the only one left in her clan called the genso no tsubasa her first name is kaika, she was the soon to be heir since birth. More that halve her chakra is sealed in a tattoo that looks like the elements with wings. I am the only one apart from Orochimaru who knows that she is still alive. Orochimaru was the one behind the death if her clan. Also kaika has the most power they have ever seen. She was the youngest to unlock her kekki genki"  
"I'll go tell Konan to make her an akatsuki cloak for her when she wakes up and she can take kaika shopping".  
After pein had left Itachi spoke up.  
"I know you're awake!"  
"Darn I thought I might be able to get away with it" I sneered.  
"Itachi" I said as I jumped at him for a death hug.  
"I missed you soooo much, I can't believe I forgot about you and everyone and everything in konaha. Weasel chi, the whole time I didn't know who I was" I started to cry "but what is scary is that I know everything about what's going to happen because, in the world I come from you are part of a show called Naruto. I know about what happened to the Uchiha clan and more. What you and most people are going to do or have already done. I haven't watched it all yet but I know a little bit".  
"Hn, well I have to take you to Konan"  
Can you come with me, weasel chi"  
"hn"  
"yay you're coming!" I said grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the door out.

I will write a dictionary I'm words you may not know which are Japanese words I added

**Haha/san= mother in humble**

**Chichi/san= father in humble**

**Otousan = father formal**

**Okaasan= mother formal**

**Chi= blood**

**Itachi = weasel**

**Uchiha = fan**

**Hime = pincess**

**Genso no tsubasa = elemental wings **

**Kaika = blossoming **

**Okay sorry i don't update so often but i wanted to write this chapter up.**


	9. missions are hard work

**Well**** here you have it the ninth chapter I hope you enjoy I had fun writing this chapter.**

**Flash back**

"Itachi who is she, how do you know her?"  
"When I was still in the academy she was my first and only friend. She is the only one left in her clan called the genso no tsubasa her first name is Kaika, she was the soon to be heir since birth. More that halve her chakra is sealed in a tattoo that looks like the elements with wings. I am the only one apart from Orochimaru who knows that she is still alive. Orochimaru was the one behind the death if her clan. Also kaika has the most power they have ever seen. She was the youngest to unlock her kekki genki"  
"I'll go tell Konan to make her an Akatsuki cloak for her when she wakes up and she can take kaika shopping".  
After pein had left Itachi spoke up.  
"I know you're awake!"  
"Darn I thought I might be able to get away with it" I sneered.  
"Itachi" I said as I jumped at him for a death hug.  
"I missed you so... much, I can't believe I forgot about you and everyone and everything in konaha. Weasel chi, the whole time I didn't know who I was" I started to cry "but what is scary is that I know everything about what's going to happen because, in the world I come from you are part of a show called Naruto. I know about what happened to the Uchiha clan and more. What you and most people are going to do or have already done. I haven't watched it all yet but I know a little bit".  
"Hn, well I have to take you to Konan"  
Can you come with me, weasel chi"  
"hn"  
"yay you're coming!" I said grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the door out.

"By the way weasel chi they didn't show much if you. It's sad I didn't show much of you. It's sad I don't know if you kissed any girls or anything else" I signed at the thought.  
We walked out to look at a giant room.  
Kisame was a sleep on the couch snoring and whistling. Deidara was in the corner playing with his clay. Sasori was sitting near Deidara but Sasori was in his puppet Hikaru. Pein of cause wasn't there he was probably in his office.  
"hey weasel chi where is Hidan and Kakuzu?"  
"On a mission"  
I made a face as if saying ohhh.  
Kisame looked up from his slumber and glared at me. I decided to hide behind itachi and rapped my arms around his waist and turned towards him, with my second most deadliest glare. He quickly turned to look at itachi.  
"itachi why do you let that girl near you, she a glare that could match yours"  
"hn where's Kanon?"  
"in her room... Wait do you guys know each other?" he ask cranky.  
I started to walk up to Kisame and stopped right in front of him.  
"hello Kisame hoshigaki 1 of the 7 mist sword guys, you also got engaged in murdering and rebellion in your own village, be careful in he near future with samehada he might betray you, I would tell you more but I can't" I said after I activated my kekki genki. I started to fall backwards but was catches by itachi again.  
"you shouldn't be using it yet you haven't unlocked your seals in a long time kaika you should know better than that. You haven't been using your chakra in 10 years. So stop being so hasty" at that I stood up.  
"weasel-chi unlocks 2 of them at least. Wind and earth"  
"it might hurt because you tried to force them open to make the jutsu's and unlocking your kekki genki" itachi spoke as I braced myself.  
I closed my eyes as itachi started to start the hand signs.  
I whispered out loud "I'm glad haha let me teach you it"  
"hn"  
I started to feel floaty.  
"Itachi what are you doing?"

"Watch this. This is only 1/6 of her chakra she has had stored up"

I felt the wind race past me and around. I start to descend again.

"Now two please earth, 1st is wind, 2nd is earth, 3rd is water, 4th is fire, 5th is lightning or metal and 6th is sprit which is always halve way unlocked" I explained to Kisame.

I felt what could have been rock being thrown at me. I wimpled in pain.

"Kaika remember it's the after effects you want to be worry about" I mumbled to myself.

"Hn" Itachi spoke.

I grabbed my shoulder as I felt wetness string down my arm. I looked where it was coming from and took a breath it was coming from the tattoo again it hadn't bleed in year. I felt the erg to throw up and sprinted towards the toilet and let out.

-5 minutes later-

"Is she going to be ok?" a male voice spoke through the door, "she's been out for a while!"

"Hn"

"Konan chan what are you doing"

"She could be on the floor cold" there were a few bangs than repeated than stopped

"Zetsu now but no eating her or you will fear my wrath" then everything went quiet.

A shallow click of a door echoed throughout the room. I wanted to sit up but I wanted to see what would happen.

"I told you Kisame" came a feminine voice.

I felt something soft and warm rap around. From the floor I looked up and saw Konan.

"You all good?"

"Yeah let's go!"

-A few hours later-

(pov 3)

Konan, Itachi and Kaika came back with arms full of bags of clothes mostly weapons. 100 surikin, 100 kunai, 50 needles and a pair of twin blades, a few ninja clothes and ninja black shoes.

"Itachi I really have to go back home for a few days or months, do you think Pein I mean leader sama will let you and Kisame come with me. You guys can stay at the genso no tsubasa clan area it's been abandoned for years" I mattered "you can think of an idea of trying to capture Naruto" 'even though I don't want you too' " oh and remind Kisame if we stay not to dare touch my weapons no matter how shiny or sharp they are".

"hn" Itachi replied.

"Konan hime can you take me and Itachi to leader sama please?" I spoke sweetly.

"Yes you take you stuff to Itachi's room and then you can come over"

-A few minutes later at pein's office-

(kaika's pov)

"Leader sama is it okay if I take Itachi and Kisame with me to konaha. That way they can find away to capture away to get the jinchuuriki Naruto the nine tailed bijuu while I go and do some research on my old village I need to get some information on my clan and so on can it be a month please, that way Itachi san and hoshigaki can have enough time to get the bijuu and if I'm right no one will come near the genso no tsubasa clan area. I also promise we will every three days report back to you!"

"yes, you may do that please don't get captured or fail me, Kaika, Itachi and Kisame leave now" I left the room and headed towards Iachi's and Kisame room.

-pov 3-

"Itachi, Kisame please keep an eye on her. Don't get seen or her captured. Leave as soon as possible, dismissed" Itachi and Kisame walked out and into their room find Kaika sit on the couch starring at the wall.

Kisame shouted to Kaika "we have to go soon as possible. I hope where we are staying its nice!"

"Yeah, yeah it's nice you'll like it, weasel-chi and I liked it. Oh and if weasel-chi hasn't explained, if you touch my weapons I'll turn you into sushi and give it to Zetsu. No one can stop me." She shouted back. "Well let's stop wasting time and go!"

They all started off towards Itachi and Kisame room. Itachi and Kisame turned right when kaika turned left then turned backwards and turned left instead to follow them.

She stop right in front of itachi and grabbed his cloak.

"hey itachi can I borrow a few sealing scrolls and when we get there you are to teach me more for fudge sake I feel so useless and we could spare with me like old times I need to know some of you secrets" she winked at him.

"hn"

"yay just like old times"

"okay" she grabbed the scrolls itachi held out for her and dashed towards the room.

**-30 minutes later after both itachi and ****Kisame have grabbed their stuff and left the room and is now sitting in the lounge waiting for kaika-**

"where is she, goss women, I tell you, they take forever" Kisame grumbled.

"sorry I'm late, I forgot how to open to sealing scrolls, so I asked konan to open it. Okay lets go" she frowned.

….a few days later –kaika's pov-

"you got to be kidding me you're the same age as itachi but you are carrying more that I would and you haven't lost a sweat drop" Kisame mumbled "and you tell me now that most of what's in your bag is weapons and that crazy guy sold you that thing, that only a lost clan can use but no you can you it even though you look so weak and your still not tired from carrying it for two day straight. Who are you really and how do you do it?"

I turned towards Kisame and smiled evilly "I have Tsunade strength while I was asleep I was practicing it because I read hers and Shizune mind while Itachi and you took me to her" I smirked and went high pitch to my normal self gosh I miss the earth me "kaika says that you should be more quiet ANBU will be surrounding the main gates so... we will go through the tunnel kaika and weasel-chi use to snick to train by the waterfall…. Weasel-chi why are you so fidgety, are you that scared to see him tsk"

"hn"

"okay lets go" I whispered to the both of them.

**10 minutes later ****in front of the genso no tsubasa clan's main house hold.**

"wow they rebuilt it" I smirked "no ninja's around or ANBU"

We walked up to the front door and wiggled the door knob. Lucky it was unlocked.

"Well here we are!" we stood it a mansion size house nice flowery gardens and vines going towards the roof very forestry.

"well hurry up and go to the room which I gave you. You know the rules. I'll be back in a few hours and I will report back to you weasel-chi"

I ran inside and dropped my bags on my bed and grabbed my weapons and pouch and throw on a clean pair of the new ninja clothes I have. And grabbed some money (of course Japanese yen).

**10 ****minutes later**

I came out wearing a black singlet with a pale purple mid drift and pale purple baggy pants and black fingerless gloves. My hair was done up in two mess buns with the frig out and front of my hair left out long. I place a genso no tsubasa clan ANBU mask that I was hoping to use when I became ANBU.

I jumped on the roof of the house and started jumping roofs keeping my eyes out for ninja or ANBU. I headed towards the hokage's office but took a little detour towards the ramen shop to see if I could she if Naruto or Sakura or even Sasuke would be there. I stopped on the roof and listened.

"hey Sakura chan one day you can go on a date with me yeah believe it"

"you idiot Naruto I don't want to go on a date with you"

"udasai"

I jumped down to the third voice and smiled behind my mask.

"can I have a miso ramen over here please" I spoke to the chef. The good thing he won't remember well or not at all.

"here you are"

"thank you sorry it's been awhile since I ate here" I spoke as I took my mask off.

He looked at me and just keep starring. I started eating my ramen and finished it when he start to speak.

"k...kaaa…"

"shhh don't break my cover. Here I'll pay for all of these little ones if they can guess my name" I said as I put my mask back on.

I turned towards Sasuke and Naruto.

'I'm sorry lady but I don't know you. Are you an ANBU or something?"

"nope"

"who are you then?"

"someone in your group knows me pretty well"

"I'm sorry I don't know eva" Sakura spoke.

"you probly wouldn't know me Sakura Haruno, you would only know me if you look in the academy books and off a dead clan. Well here I'll pay for them anyway. Cya Sasuke" I smirked at his confused face. "it's been a long time" I started to walk off as I heard.

"kaika but… but I thought you were died everyone said you were where have you been? You left me"

"cya kiddo soonish" I smiled as I took my mask off to show my face and placed it back on and ran on the roof tops again towards the hokages buildings.

I final reached the hokages tower and when to the door and knocked 3 times.

"come in"

I took a deep breath than entered.

"hokage sama long time no see" I said after I checked for any chakra signals other than mine and the hokage.

"may I ask who you are? You not ANBU but you have the actions of being able to be one" he replied.

**My Japanese dictionary**

**Haha/san= mother in humble**

**Chichi/san= father in humble**

**Otousan = father formal**

**Okaasan= mother formal**

**Chi= blood**

**Itachi = weasel**

**Uchiha = fan**

**Hime = princess**

**Genso no tsubasa = elemental wings **

**Kaika = blossoming **

**Sorry for the late update and being a little slack I had to joggle this with work and school work.**

**..Dark Angel Vs Light Angel...**


	10. i missed you

**I thought that I could upload another chapter which is within 4 day of the last chapter to add up for my slackness so ill try upload every two weeks but please if I forget to upload once its just because im having trouble thinking of ideas for the next chapter.**

**Flash back**

**10 minutes later**

I came out wearing a black singlet with a pale purple mid drift and pale purple baggy pants and black fingerless gloves. My hair was done up in two mess buns with the frig out and front of my hair left out long. I place a genso no tsubasa clan ANBU mask that I was hoping to use when I became ANBU.

I jumped on the roof of the house and started jumping roofs keeping my eyes out for ninja or ANBU. I headed towards the hokage's office but took a little detour towards the ramen shop to see if I could she if Naruto or Sakura or even Sasuke would be there. I stopped on the roof and listened.

"Hey Sakura chan one day you can go on a date with me yeah believe it"

"You idiot Naruto I don't want to go on a date with you"

"Udasai"

I jumped down to the third voice and smiled behind my mask.

"Can I have a miso ramen over here please" I spoke to the chef. The good thing he won't remember well or not at all.

"Here you are!"

"Thank you, sorry it's been awhile since I ate here" I spoke as I took my mask off.

He looked at me and just kept starring. I started eating my ramen and finished it when he started to speak.

"K...kaaa…"

"Shhh don't break my cover. Here I'll pay for all of these little ones if they can guess my name" I said as I put my mask back on.

I turned towards Sasuke and Naruto.

'I'm sorry lady but I don't know you. Are you an ANBU or something?"

"Nope"

"Who are you then?"

"Someone in your group knows me pretty well"

"I'm sorry I don't know eva" Sakura spoke.

"You probly wouldn't know me Sakura Haruno, you would only know me if you look in the academy books and off a dead clan. Well here I'll pay for them anyway. Cya Sasuke" I smirked at his confused face. "It's been a long time" I started to walk off as I heard.

"Kaika but… but I thought you were died. Everyone said you were? Where have you been? You left me"

"Cya kiddo soonish" I smiled as I took my mask off to show my face and placed it back on and ran on the roof tops again towards the hokages' buildings.

I final reached the hokages' tower and when to the door and knocked 3 times.

"Come in"

I took a deep breath than entered.

"Hokage sama long time no see" I said after I checked for any chakra signals other than mine and the Hokage.

"May I ask who you are? You not ANBU but you have the actions of being able to be one and what do you want me for" he replied.

" first of all im not an ANBU, second I was going to be the youngest to ever graduate from the academy even before Itachi Uchiha, thirdly I'm from Konaha, fourthly I'll tell you my name in a minute. Lastly what I want with you!" I saw him tense. "What I want with you is that I wanted to say hello because it's been a long time since I've seen you and I wanted to report to you what happened to my clan" I spoke in my normal voice (my normal voice is high pitch and happy).

I pulled off my mask too show my elemental purple eyes blasting. "LONG TIME NO SEE HOKAGE SAMA" his mouth almost fell to the floor.

"But I thought the whole clan died"

"Yes the whole clan died but me. Haha and chichi sent me to a world called earth. I forgot everything but the fourth Hokage and his wife kushina saved me from falling of a cliff. I still don't know what happen to the little girl on my back, but I was sent back here and I received my memories back in my dreams" I frowned and lowed my voice "it was Orochimaru who with sound nins who killed the whole clan he said he was after the heir. It's a girl about my age and she is meant to be the most powerful person in the clan ever born"

"hmmm yes and I know who it is, she comes and stand right in front of me telling me that she that all her clan is died because of Orochimaru and that she doesn't know who the heir is too her…"

"Yeah because it's kept quiet between only the council members"

"Would you like too know?"

"Yes maybe you can answer some of my other questions too"

"ok first of all child that is the only one left of the Genso no tsubasa clan you are the one he wanted, plus he want to know you clans forbidden jutsu's and technique's which every clan member learns at a 8. Have you seen him since you have returned back here?"

"Yes but I believe I didn't have my elemental eyes showing I think, I know I use the jutsu I made up which I still haven't name. I also have to say Jariya it's not nice to ear drops and pretend to sleep on the roof. Get off and great me like a normal person, you pervert of a sage. I need to ask you something!" I mumbled.

He jumped down and smiled "long time, no see, Scarlett hime"

"How many times do I have to tell you its kaika, arr no wonder in the other world I thought my name was Scarlett. …JUST FORGET IT… OE Hokage sama can I ask you for a favor don't kill me, the only person or people I have killed is some of Orochimaru's hunch men. By the way I wanted to report to you Hokage sama. If you need me or desperately need me write it on this, it will come straight to me" I pulled out a scroll, and placed in on the table in front of me.

"Oh by the way pervy sage this is from Tsunade (or what she thought at the time)" I flicked him on the forehead as he flew through the wall of the hokage's towers wall and out flying.

"um hokage sama you remember when I was little I didn't get the leaf nin head band I was wondering if it would be okay if I could take a test to get one please" I wined like a little girl I acted like 99% of the time, "oh and don't send any ANBU or nins to check up on me ill be fine"

"hm….. I guess you can but you must do the up coming chunin exam, ill need to find you a team?"

"Can I choose my team, it doesn't right they just have to be geni right?" I jumped up and down "wait can one of them be kiba's sister hana she was in my class… wait she has already been through the test right? No she hasn't I'll take her, and maybe someone from the huguga clan please Hokage sama"

Hm… that might be good idea I'll bring both them to meet you at the training field in two days after tomorrow at 8:00am. So that you can become friends. Don't tell them you are from the Genso no tsubasa clan"

"Hai well im off.." I was hit in the back of the head and everything started to become fuzz.

"I'll look after Scarlett hime, I will make sure she doesn't do anything bad…"

"You really think that would work on me jariya senpi. I thought you would know better you are one of the legendary sani. I guess all those years pervting on younger women you lost your touch. It would help if you hit a little higher and harder" my voice ran out darkly as my inner came out. I watched inner smash his face into the ground.

"Don't you ever put me down again I'm not weak anymore. Just because you use to be able to do that to me doesn't mean you can now."

Kaika stop your inner. Err I forgot how pain in the butt her inner is. If you knock her out you knock her inner in" Jarija groaned on the floor.

"Hokage sama what time was it again that I have to meet my new team"

"8am sharp don't be late or we will think something is up. I trust you kaika san!"

"Owy I'm not dumb and all and by the way hokage sama your always a pervert too just cause your old doesn't mean your never gonna lose I, you have it in your eyes. Okay im off cya" she stopped at the window and spoke sweetly "Ill forgive you this time Jariya" she thought ill get them both 2 birds with 1 stone.

Inner snickered as she jumped up on the window edge. "Sexy no jutsu"

Inner changed back when, I started laughing as both of the men dropped to the floor with nose bleeds.

As inner put her hand in my/her pocket and felt 2 of my most favorite items.

My new ipod touch with cameras and my old ipod. I screamed "can you be a little bit quiet I saved your ass and all" inner spoke to me and pulled out the touch and took a few photos of them.

She jumped down and started to walk back towards the house.

"Can we change back?"

"Yeah when we get to the house"

I closed my eyes and feel a sleep. I felt like I was floating on air it felt nice. I looked around to see if anyone was there.

"Hello, anyone there?"

"Tsk is that you Scarlett" a feminine called out.

"Who are you" I called back.

"How could you forget me" the voice came closer.

"Katie wait, why are you here?"

"We are all here but we can only meet in our dreams and have to be in the same world to see each over"

"How come this never happen in the other world?"

"Because we always for it in our dreams and kaika I need you to come to the Akatsuki hide out"

"Why"

"Because I am there and I don't know anyone and they are starting to scare me especially this guy name Tobi. I have final go some sleep but the put me in a room and locked the door"

"Na I'll send a letter for Kakuzu to bring you here kay. Wait cya someone lifting me up".

I woke up and looked up at the person lifting me up.

"Itachi where am I ?" I mumbled.

"In my arms right this minute in the Genso no tsubasa clan area. I found you on the floor a sleep you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you".

I felt a cold breeze, and I unconsiss cuddled closer to the warmth of itachi.

I felt him chuckle.

I felt warm and happy as I feel a sleep again in his arms.

-Itachi's pov-

I placed Kaika on the bed as soon as they arrived back home.

'Why do you do this to yourself kaika, I really missed you. Don't you dare leave me like that again" I moved her bands from her eyes. I smile at her looking so peaceful.

I dragged myself to the kaika old room which I found Kisame a sleep snoring and with one of kaika fancy daggers.

"Your going to get killed Kisame" I whispered as I dragged out the futon and took my cloak of and when to sleep.

**Well there you have it. Who is Katie and where is she from? You'll find out next chapter XD**

**My Japanese dictionary**

**Haha/san= mother in humble**

**Chichi/san= father in humble**

**Otousan = father formal**

**Okaasan= mother formal**

**Chi= blood**

**Itachi = weasel**

**Uchiha = fan**

**Hime = princess**

**Genso no tsubasa = elemental wings **

**Kaika = blossoming **

**Hokage= the leader of the village**

**Sama= someone you respect**

**Udasai= noisy it's what Sasuke keeps calling naruto**

**Nin= also ****known as ninjas **

**Baka= idiot **

**Senpi= like an older student or someone you respect**

**Enjoy and please review **

**..Dark Angel Vs Light Angel...**


	11. water splash

**I don't**** own any of the naruto characters within the story but I own the story line. I also own my own charater Scarlett Ashwood/ kaika genso no tsubasa. My friend Katie owns Katie whirlpool. Also own the songs within this story (just letting you know I have never ever written a song so don't go to harsh on me plz well here you go chapter 11 woww!**

**katies pov**

'Where are you?' I texted Scarlett.  
"But Katie you do have a point, I mean your friend Scarlett or Kaika, she should be here by now, this is getting stupid, she should remember that today is when we have our Japanese speaking competition. We're gonna lose, face it bUt I do agree I also hate losing..." my inner Lilith spoke to me.

We together five voice  
Can heal lives, or destroy them we can do anything together

Us the five chosen dragon children together at last we will against evil and darkness as it temps us  
Wel will survive past life death and beyond

Our guardian angels are behind us shielding us, protecting us from our nightmares of death and war.

They wait as our shield till me break our wings and fly to protect them ~yeah~ ohhh~

Five voices are strong as one  
Together we are stronger than alone  
We must stick together and stay strong

Together as one (together as one)  
Together as one (together as one)

Five voices are stronger than one

Together we can do anything

Our guardian angels are together with us together once again

They will help to protect the worlds with us

Because one is all ,all is one  
one is all ,all is one  
one is all ,all is one  
one is all ,all is one  
one is all ,all is one

Together we are strong~

My phones' ring tone rang. I flip it over as soon as the song finished.  
Scarlett, Tayla, Adriana, Estelle and I sang this song. The song was made by Scarlett, she had a dream and so she wrote it down and we thought we might as well use it. I smiled and looked at the message.

Hey Katie,  
I'm sorry about this but I am really confused because I don't know where I am. But can you do me a favor I need you to go to a pool or a lake somewhere with lots of water. I need you to concentrate and try and figure out where I am. Thank you Katie.

Lav Scarlett

I sent back a message to her 'we still have an hour till the speaking competition and you owe me'

So I walked over to the lake next to the area we are doing the speaking contest.  
Being wickined can come in handy to find people.  
I sat down and lightly touched the water gingerly and concentrated.  
I tried to feel for Scarlett's energy.  
I kept an eye on Tayla, Estelle, Adriana and Micheal, searching, I use my element to an avenge.  
I started to feel a pull and feel into the water. I tired to stop search but started to lose conscious.  
I fell and was smovered within the liquid. 

**A little while after in the Naruto world**

I woke up with water covering ever inch of me.  
"who is that bitch in the middle of the fucking lake"  
"I believe it is a younger child Hidain, I would say let her drown, I don't care but there is something about her and she meets the description that leader sama gave us remember no killing her "a voice spoke from far away.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, is leader sama gonna fucking care who the fuck she is. Maybe he will make her into a little whore for us" the first voice spoke but this time next to me.  
I felt the water drip down my small figure as I was lifted up.  
"She is fucking like the other one, Itachi found. She also has a similar tattoo look" showing my arm with the tattoo.  
I thought maybe they will take me somewhere soft and warm, I snugged into the warmth without realizing it.  
'Hey lillith keep an eye on these two while I sleep. I'm so tired from trying to find Scarlett and keeping an eye on the others ' I mumbled.

-End of Katie pov-


End file.
